


Behind closed doors

by Frugg



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Crab dance) Ego is dead, Abuse, Bullying, Daddy issues x3000, F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Mantis has social anxiety, Multi, Neglect, Parental Abuse, Thanos is still a cunt, This is high school so I’m amping up the drama to 11, Yondu and Kraglin are d a d s, everyone uses big boy words, the gang are all freshman, we in mean girls territory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frugg/pseuds/Frugg
Summary: Mantis wished she knew how to talk to people, she wished she knew how to socialize and make people like her. She wished some of the kids at school were a little nicer to her, she wished she could make the fighting stop.Nebula wants nothing but to escape. Get away from her garbage life and garbage family in any way possible. She wants to scare the other kids into respecting her, she wants to feel big just this once.And maybe, just maybe, they both want someone to confide in, to love them indisputably.And maybe they find that in each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Fridays were movie nights. As soon as Peter comes back from school they flip a coin, deciding between Footloose (for the hundredth time) or a movie of Mantis’ choosing—usually Disney. Kraglin and Yondu didn’t mind watching with them; despite how much they pretended to. With whiskey in one hand, and the other’s ass in the next.  
Kraglin always cooked. Every meal, everyday. Mantis hadn’t a clue why—that was until she tried Yondu’s pancakes. She still remembers the taste of ash. But she ate them. Mantis is anything but rude. On purpose, anyway.  
Often she’d hear the music from Peter’s tape play throughout the house. Music from the 80s. Nostalgia for a time he never got to see. It was from his mom, he’d told her. Mantis had her own music, of course. But she loved Peter’s. She always looked forward to dancing to any and every song with him. Neither danced well. Both had fun.  
This was Mantis’ life now. Life after Ego. Life after Peter’s dads rescued them from a megalomaniacal tyrant, from a jail cell. And Mantis cherished every second.  
  
“Pack up Bug. We’s bringing you two in for yer first day.”  
  
And now it would change all over again.  
  
Ego never let Mantis into the yard, forget a school full of people. She’s lucky he had enough decency to teach her to read and write. She learnt to count on her own.  
She wanted to go to school, to be with other kids, but the mere thought of all those people made her head spin.  
  
Peter tried to assure her that he was just as nervous. This was his first year of high school too. But Peter knew how to be around people, he had friends. Mantis would see them through the window in her room. Too scared to approach. She knew all too well her lack of social skills. They’d despise her the second she spoke. But, if her plan was to cling to Peter throughout the year, she’d have to talk to them eventually. She just wants them to like her.  
  
“Girlie you okay back there?” Said Kraglin, staring through the rear view mirror. “You look pale.”  
  
Yondu leaned into the recline of his seat. “I don’t care how cute you are, you puke in my truck and I throw yer ass into traffic.”  
  
“I am fine.” She wrung her hands. “Just afraid.”  
  
“Don’t be scared!” Peter shook her, clearly excited. Now she felt sick. “From now on, you get to hangout with me and my friends all day long!”  
  
Mantis buried her hands into the folds of her skirt. “What if they do not like me?”  
  
“They’d better, if they wanna keep their heads, you tell em that,” Kraglin kissed his teeth. Mantis watched Yondu’s lips quirk up into a smile, and mouth something at Kraglin.  
Kraglin flushed.  
  
Mantis frowned, “I do not want to force them to like me.”  
  
Peter’s face was struck with obvious confusion, “Why wouldn’t they like you?”  
  
She looked away from Peter. “Because I am weird,” Her voice was soft.  
  
“Ain’t like Pete’s friends are normal, Bug,” said Yondu. Peter didn’t attempt to argue.  
  
He put his hand on Mantis’ shoulder. “Listen Mantis. All my friends think I’m the coolest person in the galaxy—“  
Mantis caught the snorts from Kraglin and Yondu, but Peter continued— “Once they realize I like you, and I really like you, they’ll love you!” His smile twitched. “Well maybe Rocket won’t. He doesn’t like a lot if people-but he-he’ll get there!” He added quickly, noticing how Mantis wilted.  
It didn’t seem to reassure her.  
  
Peter sighed. He lifted his hand from her shoulder, catching her attention, and stuck his pinkie out to her.  
  
“I promise.”  
  
Mantis looked at it skeptically, but she knew Peter wouldn’t lie to her. Not like this.  
  
She wrapped her pinkie around his.  
“I trust you.”  
  
The two of them jerked forward when the truck took and abrupt stop.  
  
“Alright ya losers.” Yondu peered around his seat, a crooked grin on his face. “We’re here. Y’all need me to hold your hands or—“  
  
Mantis almost took him up on the offer, before Peter interrupted.  
“Shut up you prick.”  
  
Yondu laughed.  
  
Mantis climbed out of the truck, reminding herself not to close the door too lightly this time. She walked forward until she felt a pair of eyes on her back. It was Kraglin.  
  
“Good luck kid.” He reached out to pat her on the head. “If Peter or any of his dumbass friends try to rope you into any shit you don’t wanna do, you come and tell me. Okay?”  
  
Mantis nodded, as Quill flipped Kraglin off from the background.  
  
Mantis watched as they drove away, blasting a loud and angry song that Mantis was sure they knew all the words to.

The true reality of what she was getting into finally sunk in once they left. She felt a wobble in in her legs; her head suddenly weighed a thousand pounds more than it did this morning. She steadied herself, brushing some lint off her sweater. She felt someone grab her hand and turned to see Peter grinning at her. She tried to smile back.  
  
He lead her to the giant metal doors at the entrance. Before she could calm herself down, Peter was pushing them open and dragging her inside.  
Mantis was taken aback solely from the sheer number of kids she saw in the matrix. Some running and screaming, others looking judgemental and mean within corners or small groups. There were a few kids she noticed, that would run up to each other, sobbing as they engulf one another in their arms. But Mantis could barely focus on the details past the bigger picture; a writhing, screaming, disaster of people.  
  
She was going to die here.  
  
“Quill!” A booming voice called.  
Both kids turned just in time to catch Drax sprinting towards them. He slid to a stop as he enveloped Peter in a bear hug.  
  
Mantis took this time to study him, seeing as it was her first time up close. He was tall and muscular, with an olive complexion and a cleanly shaved head. She looked to his clothes, a tank top and sweats. Simple.  
  
“Oh my friend,” Drax cried, “it is good to see you.”  
  
“I saw you... yesterday...” Peter squeaked, his face began to turn red.  
  
Drax gently placed him back on the ground, ruffling his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Mantis staring up at him.  
  
“Do not be alarmed Peter,” Drax spoke quietly, “but there is a tiny woman staring at me.”  
Quill ran a hand over his face. “That’s my sister, dude.”  
  
Mantis felt her face flush. She really wanted Peter’s friends to like her. Now was her chance to—  
  
“Oh. Forgive me Bug-woman, I didn’t expect Peter’s sister to look so disgusting.”  
  
Mantis froze.  
_ What._  
  
Peter pulled back and punched Drax’ shoulder. It looked like it offended him more than it hurt.  
  
“Dude!” Peter growled. “The fuck is wrong with you!?”  
  
“What? She is horrible to look at.” He paused, then crouched down to Mantis’ height. “That is a good thing. Ugly people are loved for their personality, pretty people never know who to trust.” He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Mantis’ eyes darted back and forth, from the ground to the ceiling. “Thank... you?”  
  
Peter looked like he was about to scream.  
  
She took a breath and stuck her hand out. “My name is Mantis.”  
  
Drax took her hand, and Mantis witheld a squeak as she felt her fingers collapsing under his grip.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Drax let go of her, and began talking to Peter.  
  
Mantis wouldn’t mind flinging herself into a hole right about now.  
  
She stared at the tiled floor of the school, berating herself. _Stupid! Stupid! Of course he knows your name, why wouldn’t Peter tell him that? And what kind of normal kid shakes hands when—_  
  
“Mantis?” Peter waved a hand in front of her face, earning her attention.  
  
“Your sister is very spacey. Perhaps she has some sort of disease?” Drax inquired.  
  
Mantis felt the heat rise on the back of her neck.  
  
Peter brushed him off, grabbing her hand. “Let’s go find our classes.”  
  
Before Mantis could say a word, she was being dragged through a harsh crowd of teenagers. She was shoved and trampled. Even when she tried to push back, she was far too small to make an impact. Children of all shapes and sizes squirmed around her. Eventually, she lost Peter’s grip— and by extension— Peter.  
  
With a shallow and quickened breath Mantis stumbled backwards, immediately bumping into another person.  
  
“Sorry! I am so—“  
  
Mantis turned to face a tall, muscular girl. Her hair was muted blue and buzzed, and her skin was close to transparent. But what really caught her attention was her amputated arm and glass eye.  
  
“Sorry...” Mantis didn’t know whether to be terrified or awestruck.  
  
The girl studied Mantis, quickly looking up and down her small frame. She seemed unimpressed. Then, just as quickly, she looked at the ground. Mantis followed her gaze, noticing a bright yellow pencil on the floor.  
  
“Oh!” Mantis gasped. She bent down to pick up the dropped tool, and heard another girl scream out in the distance.  
  
“Nebula! Come here!”  
  
As Mantis rose to deliver the pencil, the girl in front of her had completely vanished.  
  
“Mantis!” Peter grabbed her arm, startling her. “Where’d you go? We found your class.”  
  
“I can carry you there, since you are weak and easily pushed around,” Drax offered, suddenly appearing beside her.  
  
Mantis declined, a bit lightheaded, opting to follow Peter to her class. As she walked, she looked at the pencil in her hand. She grimaced, it was chewed in some places, the eraser was worn and the lead was to blunt to do anything. Still, she carefully placed it in her skirt pocket and continued walking.  
  
***  
  
This was the day she’d been dreading. The first day of high school, a.k.a. the day she would have to reunite with her older siblings. With no room or basement to lock herself in, and no hideaway to run to. Just the thought of them of made her nauseas.  
  
“Nebula.”  
  
Especially her.  
  
“Hello Proxima,” snarled Nebula. Proxima stood tall and proud. Flinging a long white ponytail behind her. Many mistake her usual smile and lifted brows for an expression of playfulness. Nebula knew better.  
  
Her smile seemed to widen at the toxicity in Nebula’s voice. “Aw what’s the matter Nebbie? I’m just trying to give you a warm new welcome.”  
  
She heard the snickers of her brothers behind her.  
She hated everyone in this fuckin family.  
  
“You should go look for your class,” said Ronan. He was barely taller than Nebula, disgustingly pale and skinny. He was the only one in the group that wasn’t at all related, but wanted so badly to be included in their family. Nebula would give him her spot any day.  
  
“Why don’t you? Aren’t you still flunking a few freshman courses?” Nebula stifled a smirk. “We might have a class together.”  
  
Ronan looked about ready to fling himself at her, stopped only by an arm stretched in front of him.  
  
“I would withhold judgement,” said Ebony Maw, Nebula’s eldest brother. Pale with sharp cheekbones and slicked back hair. A nark. “Thanos was not very pleased with your academics last year.”  
  
Nebula resisted the urge to spit on his shoe. _I don’t care._  
  
Proxima sighed, twirling a silver strand of hair around her index. “You know how I adore babysitting you Nebula, but I have my hands full.” She smiled, not unlike the cheshire cat. “Come find us at lunch once you learn how to talk to your elders.”  
  
Proxima turned on her heel, strolling off with the others in tow. Each had a fierce grimace stuck to their face. She knew they were directed at her.  
  
“I’ll never understand why you willingly hang out with them.”  
  
Nebula scowled, she knew that voice.  
“As if your band of clowns is any more ideal. This has nothing to do with you.” Nebula turned to the voice, her gaze grew sharper. “I do what I please.”  
  
Gamora scoffed. “Sure sure.” She brushed past her sister. “Your class is on the second floor by the way, #243.”  
  
“I don’t want your help.”  
  
Gamora stopped. “Right, that’s why you hang out with them.” She looked at Nebula. “Because you’re a bitch.”  
  
Nebula jerked forward, and had it not been for the other kids in front of her, she would’ve tackled Gamora to the ground. Instead, Gamora walked away.  
  
Nebula tightened her hands into fists. She had to refrain from hurting a soul. Well physically anyway. Just for this first week— until Thanos left town. He had made it clear what would happen to her in the incident that he had to bribe the board out of another suspension or worse. Nebula doubted he would even bother to waste the money on her, but valued her working limbs too greatly to test him.  
  
She made her way to class, choosing the desk furthest from the others. Other kids were distracting, not to mention annoying. Classes seemed to take hours on end to pass, each teacher rambling on and on about classroom rules and circulars. It felt like centuries before she got to third period, and every second of it she wanted more and more to bang her head against her desk.  
Occasionally she’d peer around the room; looking for wandering, or focused, eyes. She took a mental note of the kids staring at her. Most in fear, others in apparent mockery. She’d make sure to pay the amused faces a visit when this week was over. She took a look at the clock.  
Ten minutes of class left. Nebula almost groaned as the monotone voice of her current teacher continued on about ‘respect in the classroom’. What a waste of time. That’s all any of this was.

The ding of lunch bells was met with excitement from every kid within her classroom’s walls, aside from Nebula. She was instantly filled with dread. Maybe listening to hours of bullshit wasn’t that bad. At least, compared to what came immediately after.   
It didn’t take her long to find Proxima’s table, namely because of the sheer size and build of Dwarf. He looked uncomfortable squeezing his legs under the short table, and Nebula almost laughed at his struggle. It dawned on her that none of them had noticed her yet. She could run off, hide in a stall until fourth—  
  
“Nebbie~” Proxima sung, waving her over.  
  
_ Fuck._  
  
Nebula grumbled under her breath, inwardly cursing the genius that decided making Juniors and Freshman eat together was a good idea.  
She took her seat next to Corvus, who’s hoodie was pulled too far down over his face to be convenient. At least he was quiet.  
  
“How was class?” Ronan sneered, “Were you good for teacher?”  
  
Nebula glared. “I didn’t see you there, weren’t skipping were you?” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Corvus grin and snicker.  
  
Ronan glared back.  
  
“Play nice little sister,” said Proxima. “You’ll be around us like this for two years. You’d better learn some manners in that time.” She tilted her head, the feigned innocence was sickening. “‘Less you want me to complain all about you to Daddy?”  
  
She wanted so badly to challenge her. To take the corners of her smile and rip them right off her face. But she’s done that before, and it didn’t go much in her favour. Proxima’s frail frame was just as much a trick as her smile. Beyond that, she had an impressive pull with Thanos. Even without being his favourite, he trusts in her word completely. One slip up could cost Nebula a leg.   
  
She fixed her eyes on the table.  
  
Nebula heard Dwarf spit on the ground, shortly followed by an offended gasp from Maw.  
  
“Dwarf! That is strictly against school code! What will people think of Thanos’ reputation with children so rude?!”  
  
Dwarf coughed and hacked. “Tastes like dogshit.” He dropped the plastic fork back into the grey pasta.  
  
“I told you not to eat it,” Corvus snickered.  
  
Dwarf whined, “Used to be the only edible thing on the menu.”  
  
Maw scowled. “It is highly reputation damaging to leave food uneaten.”  
  
“Yer right,” Dwarf said. He looked to Nebula, sliding the tray over. “Eat it for me.”  
  
She watched the pasta slosh in its bowl and felt the hairs on her neck rise.  
  
The disgust must have been written all over her, as she felt her brows knit together involuntarily.

Proxima cooed. “Oh don’t worry hun, I’ll help you out.”  
  
Nebula felt her hand on her head. Her long black nails digging into her scalp. Just as she was about to swat her off Proxima slammed her face first into the bowl.  
  
She heard the others howl with laughter, though it was muffled by any of the disgusting food that entered her ears. The sauce that seemed to hold the pasta together dripped onto her clean shirt and leather jacket. Her favourite jacket.  
  
She knew there were kids laughing throughout the cafeteria, anyone that caught a glimpse of what had happened either cracked up or stared. She felt eyes on her from everywhere. She was frozen, unable to wipe so much as a single piece of pasta from her face. Embarrassment soon became boiling anger. She shuddered at the thought of making the other kids who laughed regret ever setting foot into her school.  
  
_ Just for the first week. _Nebula’s knuckles turned to white as she tightened her already clenched fists.  
  
She turned around and met eyes with a girl across the cafeteria.  
She glared.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t until she walked back to her locker, repeating her new combo in her head a few times to make sure she had it memorized, she realized she hadn’t packed a lunch. It was undoubtedly forgotten thanks to the stress and panic she felt that morning. She put her new binders away and opened her bag, pulling out her sketchbook while shoving a pencil and eraser in her pockets. If she wasn’t eating, she wanted to busy herself with something.

_Kraglin won’t be happy._  
Mantis couldn’t forget the times where she was chastised for not eating properly, but she didn’t really have a choice this time around—and cafeteria food was off the table.

“Tastes like fucking garbage,” Peter warned her in past. Apparently Gamora’s older siblings have complained about it’s disgusting taste numerous times before. Mantis couldn’t vouch for their opinions, but she trusted Peter.  
She stepped into the cafeteria, her heart thumping in her chest. She couldn’t see a single person’s eyes on her but she felt them staring. She felt hot shame run through her body, nervously looking around for somewhere to sit.

“Mantis!” A familiar voice called. She followed it to Peter, waving his arms around to catch her attention. He was at a table with four other kids. She recognized them all as the ones outside the window. She wanted to sit next to Peter, but both spots beside him were taken. So she sat on the left of a friend, across from him.

“Good of you to join us Bug-lady. I’m surprised you did not get lost on the way here,” Said Drax with a mouth full of sandwich.

A small boy sitting on the same side as Mantis gaged. “Don’t talk with your mouth full you fuckin’ animal.”

Mantis saw Drax give the boy a confused stare. “It is only food.”

The boy made a fake barfing sound.

“Mantis.”

She turned to face another girl. She had dark skin and high cheekbones. Her hair faded from red to pink, and she had pitch black eyes. Mantis thought she was beautiful.  
She looked to Peter, and she could tell he did too.

The girl put a hand on her chest. “My name is Gamora. Peter has told us a lot about you.” She motioned to her left. “I see you’ve met Drax.”

Drax was about to comment, before catching a snarl from the same boy that yelled before. “Mouth. Closed.”

Gamora pointed to him. “That’s Rocket.”

Mantis fixed her gaze on Rocket. He was noticeably shorter than her, which surprised her. He had brown skin with light patches, two around his eyes and one around his mouth. She noticed scars on his face and arms.

He noticed her gawk and scowled. “The hell are you looking at like that?”

Before Mantis could apologize, Rocket was knocked on the head by the boy directly beside her.

“Ow! What!? I don’t like stares!”

The other boy gave Rocket a pointed glare.

“That’s Groot,” said Gamora.

Groot was extremely tall, to the point where Mantis wondered if she was just far too short, or if he was an anomaly. He had dark skin and kind eyes.

He smiled and waved at Mantis. She smiled back.

“Don’t do that.”

Mantis turned to Drax. “Do what?”

“Your smile,” He said “Its atrocious.”

Mantis watched as Peter elbowed Drax’ neck, making him momentarily choke on his food.

“Dude!” Peter yelled.

“What is wrong with you?” Gamora hissed. Mantis could hear Rocket stifle a laugh. At who, she couldn’t tell.

She sat in silence as they begun to talk amongst themselves. She opened her book, flipping to a random page. Mantis looked across the table at Drax, and begun to sketch.  
She was almost done when she felt a pair of eyes on her. It was Groot.

He met her gaze and smiled, waving his arms around.

Mantis was utterly lost. “What are you doing?”

Groot stopped. He seemed to think for a moment before grabbing Mantis’ pencil and writing in her book.

‘Its sign language. I’m mute.’

“Oh.” Mantis’ face turned bright red. “Oh. Oh I’m so sorry! That was so rude I—“

Groot waved a hand dismissively. He wrote again. ‘Its okay. You’re not the first.’  
He paused. ‘Is it okay that I write in here?’

“Of course!” Mantis said keenly. “I’d like to talk to you.”

Groot smiled. ‘Great. I just wanted to to tell you how much I like your drawing. Is that Drax?’

“It is.”

‘Its really good! Looks just like him. I really like how you drew hi—‘

“Woah, is that Drax?” Rocket peered around Groot, staring at the sketch. He grabbed the book and brought it to his side of the table. Mantis looked panicked.

“You made him way too good looking.” Rocket held the book closer to his face. “He’s a lot uglier in person.”

“Let me see,” said Drax. He stole the book from Rocket, which made the latter whine.  
Drax’ eyes lit up. “You captured my natural charm quite well!”

Mantis was burning. “Thank you, I—“

His joy turned to confusion and he pointed the drawing at Mantis. “But why is this arm not shaded like the rest of me?”

“She’s not done you moron. Gimme that—“ Rocket grabbed the book back, accidentally tearing the corner of the page— “I had it first.”

Rocket flipped through the book, scanning each page he came across.

Mantis wanted to reach out to him but stopped halfway. “Please— please don’t—“

“Lot’s a’ drawings of Quill in here,” he said, showing off the page to the rest of the table. Peter knew about them of course, but seeing them still made him smirk.  
Rocket turned the book back to him. “And Disney too. That Ariel or—“

“That’s enough,” Gamora snapped. Her voice was firm and commanding. “Give it back Rocket.”

Before he could protest, Groot snatched the book from him and gently placed it in Mantis’ lap. He turned back to Rocket and shook his head, his expression was that of a scolding parent.

“We were only praising her abilities,” Drax said to Gamora, who scoffed.

“Then you should have asked first.” She turned to Mantis. “I’m sorry. You’re a very skilled artist.”

Rocket grumbled, “They weren’t even that good—“ but stopped when he was promptly kicked by Peter. He yelped

The focus on Mantis left as quickly as it came. She gripped her book and pencil tightly, scared it might be taken again. But when she looked at Groot, who clearly had something to say, she sighed and put it down, giving him the pencil.

‘I’m sorry about them.’ He paused. ‘They didn’t mean to be rude.’

“Its okay,” Mantis replied solemnly.

Groot looked upset. ‘Rocket didn’t mean what he said, he’s just—“ Groot stopped writing. He made a thumbs down motion and blew a raspberry. Mantis laughed.

“I understand,” she said, a small smile on her face. Groot smiled too.

The sound of laughter caught her attention, and she looked behind her to catch quite the scene. A girl’s head was being dunked into the cafeteria food at her table. Mantis recognized her right away.

“Who is that?”

Peter cringed, “Those are Gamora’s siblings.”

“They’re all adopted,” Gamora stressed. “And assholes.”

“I mostly meant the girl,” said Mantis. “The one with pasta on her face.”

She heard Drax and Rocket cackle.

Rocket wheezed, before steadying his voice. “That’s Nebula. Real prick.”

Mantis was startled at the choice of words, looking at the scene with sympathy. “Why do they treat her like that?”

Groot put his hand on top of hers, noticing the worry.

Gamora sighed. “There’s a lot for you to learn about the people here.”

Mantis suddenly met eyes with Nebula. She glared, and Mantis knew she’d mistaken her gaze for pity. She’s caught that look from Peter before.

She averted her gaze, reaching down to make sure the pencil she’d dropped was still in her pocket. It was.

***

It was a blessing that she had little to no hair, Nebula thought. Otherwise she may have spent hours with her head dunked in the bathroom sink, vigorously rinsing out macaroni and mystery sauce from her scalp. Buzzed hair had it’s combat advantages too. She smirked at the thought of grabbing Gamora by the hair and yanking her to the ground when they fought.

_She’d still beat you_, she reminded herself, the smirk instantly wiped off her face.

They hadn’t sparred in months, to her delight as well as her dismay. She definitely didn’t miss the risk of what came with a loss. But she felt the need to prove herself, to show that she was better than Gamora. Thanos must have deemed it unnecessary at some point, stopping the matches all together. He already favoured Gamora above all else, she was sure to inherit whatever business he was up to now. Not that she wanted it. Honestly, Nebula didn’t blame her, as all she wanted was to leave. Get as far away from that family and that house as she could. She doubted that was possible.

Nebula mumbled a curse to herself, before stepping out of the disgusting washroom and making her way to fourth period. She grimaced when she remembered which class it was. English. The world’s most repetitive and boring subject. She was a few minutes late, thanks to pasta.

“Ms. Titan,” her teacher called.  
“You’re late, and on your first day.”

Nebula only stared at him.

He looked exhausted. “Please, take your seat.”

There was only one seat left, to which she scowled at. It was directly across from the girl she caught staring in the cafeteria. The same one, she realized, that bumped into her this morning. They met eyes for a moment, only for the other to quickly look back down at her desk.  
Nebula kissed her teeth and took her seat. She watched the girl draw, and then went to study her again. It occurred to Nebula how easy a target she was. She had a plaid skirt with tights and big clumpy boots; upon closer look they had hearts and squiggles drawn all over them with markers. She also wore a bright pink sweater with paw prints. To top it all off, her unkempt hair was held back solely by a headband with two antennae on it, each with a green pom pom on top. She looked as if she just graduated preschool. It was like she wanted to be bullied.

Nebula would leave that to the smaller bullies, she decided. She mostly just wanted to grab any narcissistic prick that laughed at her by the throat. She didn’t have time to waste on a toddler.

“Alright, if I could have your attention please,” said their teacher.

Nebula continued to stare at the girl, who perked up at the teachers voice, listening to his every word.

“Ahem, please pay close attention to who you’re sitting with. They will be your partner for any and all group assignments throughout the semester.”

That caught Nebula’s attention. She looked to the teacher with a gawk.

“If you have any complaints, speak now.”

She had several. Nebula already drew enough attention to herself without being paired with a weirdo. God forbid Proxima saw them together, then at least one of them was sure to get hurt.  
She soon realized however, that every other kid in the class would rather jump through a window than pair with her. She could feel their tension from across the room. Her face scrunched up. She didn’t exactly like them either. So instead she just cursed under her breath, which caught the girl’s attention. They locked eyes.  
Nebula glared to try and scare her off but the other girl didn’t falter, not this time. She wasn’t as intimidated as she first let on. She looked more... intrigued?  
That made Nebula angry.

“Take this time to familiar yourselves. I’ll stop you when I deem appropriate,” said their teacher. He tightened the tie around his neck before shuffling back to his desk.

Nebula looked at him a second, before turning back to find the girl staring.  
“What?” She seethed.

The girl broke eye contact, looking down and reaching into her pocket for a moment.  
She brought her hand out, just in front of Nebula, and opened it, revealing a bright yellow pencil.  
“You dropped this.”

Nebula was silent as she grabbed the pencil. The girl’s hand retracted.

“I am sorry for bumping into you in the morning,” Her voice was soft, and Nebula could hear the thought behind each word.

She looked around the room, causing several kids to look away. She managed to catch a few expressions before they turned. Fear.  
She looked to the other girl. She held not a shred of fear on her person. Only a slight radiating feeling of nervousness, and Nebula could tell that was general.  
She felt anxiety bubble in her stomach.

“I am also sorry for staring at you during lunch,” said the girl, who’s face was drowned with guilt.

Nebula grimaced. “I don’t want your pity.”

“I know,” The girl looked to her with the same eyes she had in the cafeteria. “But it was not pity. It was meant to be sympathy.”

That took her by surprise. She hadn’t heard that word in a while. “I don’t-I don’t want that either.”

The girl continued with sad eyes, and mouthed an ‘okay’. She then flashed a small smile.

“I am Mantis.”

“I’m not going to tell you my name.”

“That is okay. I already know your name.”

Nebula twitched. Figures there was talk of her already. “Whatever.”

Mantis seemingly lost track of the conversation (if you could call it that), not knowing how to continue, so she went back to drawing.

Nebula failed to fight the curiosity nagging at her and tried to take a peek at the drawing. Her eyes widened.

“That’s me.”

Mantis stopped, face turning red. “Is that... okay?”

Nebula stared at it. She couldn’t get over the accuracy.  
“No... no—why are you drawing me?” She tried her best to sound angry.

“Because I’ve never seen anyone like you before.”

Nebula suddenly tore her eyes off the sketch, looking down at her arm, or lack there of.

“You look really cool.”

Her head shot up.

Mantis smiled at her. “You remind me of one of the heroines from my fantasy novels, she lives in a dystopia and fights a lot of bad guys. She has a glass eye too. I like the colour you chose, by the way.”

Nebula was uncomfortable now. The unfamiliarity of what she could only assume was a compliment, mixed with how forward the girl was being was too much for her.

The girl noticed, and began to panic, “Oh! I am sorry, I didnt mean to make you upset I-I just thought—“ Her face was drained of colour— “Maybe being more forward would give me a better response than being submissive— or at least something different from what happened with—I didnt mean for—“ The girl stopped, covering her face in her hands. Her embarrassment coursed off of her in waves.

Nebula felt her face heat up, though she did her best to fight it. This tiny freak had no fuckin’ idea how to talk to people, she realized. Just another reason they shouldn’t be partnered. She snarled, looking back to the drawing that caused the whole commotion. “Gimme that fuckin thing.”

Mantis removed a hand from her face. “Wh—“

“The drawing, give it. Its my face.”

“But I’m not do—“

“Now.”

Mantis pouted. She delicately ripped the page out of her book and gave it to Nebula.

“I hope its good,” She whispered.

It was. It was really good, actually. But there was no way in hell Nebula would say that.

“It could use some work.”

“Alright enough!” Their teacher yelled over the general classroom chatter. “Let’s get to business.”

Nebula grumbled. More rule setting bullshit that she couldn’t care less about. She looked to Mantis, watching her hang off the teacher’s every word. Her eyes were fixed on him throughout his monologue.

Nebula glared at her. There was a familiarity to her that she couldn’t place. Whatever it was, she didn’t like it. Something about Mantis made her anxious. Mantis wasn’t afraid. Wasn’t proud. Wasn’t mean. Wasn’t stubborn.

_She wants something._

She looked around the class, causing another swarm of heads around the classroom to whip back to the teacher. She looked back at Mantis, who’s face was still hot from embarrassment. She should’ve felt her stare, but either didn’t know or didn’t mind.  
Her glare hardened.

***

The drive home from school was nothing exciting. With one last goodbye to his friends, Peter climbed into the back seat of Yondu’s truck. He left Mantis with the front, which never happened. She didn’t care much where she sat, but she could tell Peter was trying to do something, so she took it. It was on one those days where Yondu had a work headache (which is what everyone called it when his brain was fried from being around his coworkers and away from the couch for too long), and he wouldn’t tolerate a single noise in the truck. So much as a whisper would set him off.

Mantis skipped out on dinner that night, telling Kraglin she wasn’t hungry. It would’ve gone a lot smoother had Peter not told him she didn’t eat anything at lunch either. Needless to say Kraglin lost it.

She sat on her bed, wearing a shirt that was too large for her and pants that could be pulled up to her shoulders. She felt the events of the day weigh on her, the comments, failures, and shame. The more she thought about it, the more she longed for an escape.

_My book._ She remembered, the one she’d read just under a hundred times. She lent it to Peter a little while back. Why did he— oh yeah.

“Gamora reads that book! I wanna read it too, to impress her!” Was his excuse.  
Mantis wondered if that said something about Gamora’s standards or of Peter’s intelligence.

It’d been upwards of a month since then, he should be done or close to. Either way it was Mantis’ favourite and she wanted to read it again.

She found her way to Peter’s room. She quickly began rummaging through Peter’s shelves, mumbling to herself while wobbling atop a delicately stacked series of boxes.

“Must be here somewhere...”

“Hey,” came Peter’s voice. Mantis shrieked and fell off her tower, landing ass first on the hardwood floor.

“Woah! Sorry, sorry!” Peter panics, helping Mantis onto her feet. “You okay?”

She nods.

He looks around. “Whatcha in here for?”

“My book,” She says, like its the most obvious thing in the world. “You borrowed it.”

He looks confused, before sudden realization dawned on his face. “Oh!” Peter dove into a pile of laundry, quickly fishing out a thick dusty book. “S’right here.”

He tugged at his collar as he gave it to her. “I didn’t finish it. Sorry.”

Mantis gave him a ghost of a smile, “That is okay.” She then proceeded to blow the dust of the cover of her novel.  
“Was Gamora impressed?”

Peter’s face morphed red. “Let’s not talk about that.”

Mantis nodded, turning to leave the room with her book under her arm.

“H-Hey, wait.”

The hesitation in his voice was what stopped her. She looked back at him, reading the guilt in his expression.

“M’sorry about lunch.” He met her eyes, if only for a second, before staring back at the floor. “Didn’t realize they were making you uncomfortable.”

She gave Peter a look of exhaustion. “It is oka—“

“And—and I’m sorry about Drax.” Peter blurted. “He didn’t mean to be so rude, he doesn’t get how his words affect people—“ Peter began to spiral— “And Rocket! Rocket— I’m sorry he was mean too, he just gets really defensive and petty sometimes and he—“

“Peter.” Mantis placed a hand on his shoulder. “I am okay. You do not have to explain their behaviour to me.”

Peter looked her in the eyes, “I don’t want you to hate them.”

Mantis’ voice was gentle, as it always was, but now with a hint of humour. “I don’t hate them. They have flaws, like people do. I understand.”

He sighed, exasperated. “You always do.”

That made Mantis smile. “You said yourself it may take time for them to like me,” Her smile faltered. “They may not for a while, and that is okay—“

“Oh no—No Mantis, they don’t—“ Peter clasped a hand around hers. “Its not like they don’t like you. They’re just...” He paused, then smiled a crooked, toothy smile. “Weirdos. Like Yondu said.”

She smiled back. “I believe you.” But the diffidence in her voice left him on edge.

Peter clambered over to his stereo, popping in one of his many tapes. It made a whir before the sound of guitar echoed in the room. He got up and started tapping his foot to the beat of the song.

_ In a little café, just the other side of the border~ _

Mantis was hesitant. “Aren’t Yondu and Kraglin sleeping?”

Peter was dancing now. He made his way over to Mantis, grabbing her by the wrist.  
“Who cares?”

She smiled, and the tension she held in her body melted away as she twirled in circles with Peter. They’d come together for brief moments, only to swing the other around and break off again.  
Mantis laughed, truly enjoying herself for the first time today.  
Well that was until Yondu sauntered over to Peter’s room and swung the door open, startling both children. He had a look of annoyance neither could describe as he ejected the tape from the stereo and dragged Mantis back to her room. He mumbled something about never catching a break.

Mantis collapsed onto her bed, exhausted from everything she’d gone through in a single day. What tired her more was thinking about doing it all again tomorrow. Maybe she’d be better off mute, like Groot was. Being quiet and kind got her insulted and pushed around, and being something akin to Peter’s friends made people uncomfortable. Maybe she’d be better off completely alone. She let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. Sitting up, she looked out of her window, picturing all of Peter’s friends whom she met today, playing on the sidewalk.  
Her face drowned in longing. She didn’t want to think Peter was lying to her, not deliberately. But—

_Maybe he is. Maybe he’s sparing my feelings._

_Maybe he’s not. Maybe he just doesn’t realize what’s happening._

She thought back to the insults she’d received from Drax, followed by Rocket’s snarls and glares.

_They must hate me._

All except for Groot, who was the only one that looked happy in the slightest when he saw her. Unless of course, he was just a better actor than the rest of them. She hoped that wasn’t true, though it was soon the only thought coursing through her head.

She pried her eyes from the sidewalk, drawing her old dusty curtains to block out most of the moonlight.

Mantis looked to the book she got back from Peter. On the cover was a beautiful girl, who’s eyes were two different colours, one dark brown and the other a strikingly pale blue. It reminded her of someone now.

She thought about, Nebula. About her glass eye and the smaller scars on her face that Mantis didn’t notice until she got close. She thought about her amputated arm and how Peter’s friends didn't like her. About how her family didn’t like her either.  
Mantis frowned. She wondered if maybe, Nebula wanted a friend as badly as she did.  
She wondered if maybe, Mantis could be her friend.

Her eyelids felt heavy. She glanced at the clock, 12:00am.  
Maybe she should leave her wondering for the morning.


End file.
